He Cried
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: Daryl Dixon didn't cry until that night. That night he cried for the women he loved as she bled to death in his arms. - I Own Nothing. DarylD/OC


**My friend wrote this and I cried like a baby while reading it. She asked me to share it on her so I did.**

 **No hate please.**

 **What happened in the show clearly didn't in this story but it's AU so don't complain**

Daryl Dixon doesn't cry, he shouldn't and he couldn't until he met her.

Olivia Marie Riley.

He was the one who found her while out hunting for the groups dinner. He had promise himself, the group and most off all her that he would take care off her and keep her safe.

But he failed...

She had no one, all the people she once knew were either dead or attempting to eat her alive. She had been alone since the beginning. She had never been apart off a group until she met Daryl that day.

They group had been wary of course but he instantly felt he could trust her. He brought her back to the prison. He helped her clean up, held her hand while Hershel cleaned and bandaged up her injuries. She was scared to sleep the first night so he sat outside her cell listening to the sound off her steady breathing. He saw the looks the others gave him, he heard the taunts from go brother in his head but he ignored them all. Olivia became his priority.

She became good friends with Maggie and Beth which he was thankful for because he knew he couldn't be by her side every minute off everyday like he wanted.

She became a welcomed member off the group. She had many skills from medical to cooking to child care. She always put everyone before herself.

When The Governor returned she had been a great help defending everyone, helping people get out safety. She was the reason Glenn was still alive. She had searched and searched after everyone had left until she found him. Together they made it to Terminus where they found the others, they survived Terminus and brought others back with them and again she easily made friends with them.

After the Prison got destroyed they never really had a proper place to stay instead they jumped from place to place.

In that time Olivia and Daryl had developed a bond like no other. They were connected, they were in love. Everyone saw it, everyone knew it.

The thought of finding love in the world they now lived in sounded ridiculous but he, Daryl Dixon had done it. He had found a beautiful, loving women. Even though walkers roamed the Earth trying to eat them alive he had never been happier to find a women like her and to be loving that life.

One evening as the group was getting ready to move to their next location they heard a scream. A scream that made Daryls heart ache.

Everyone ran towards the scream. There on the floor Olivia lay, beside her the dead walker that had bitten into the back off her neck.

Daryl collapsed on the floor beside her holding her tight.

Daryl Dixon didn't cry until that night. That night he cried for the women he loved as she bled to death in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied before her eyes finally closed and she slipped away.

The sobs shook his body as he held her tighter. He couldn't let go yet. He just couldn't.

"Daryl you need to-she will turn soon." Maggie said softly as she crouched down beside her with Beth on the other side both trying to comfort the inconsolable man.

He nodded slowly before lifting his head from her neck. He took his knife out and squeezed it tightly in his hand before putting it through her head.

It just made him cry more.

"We bury her." He said. It wasn't a question.

Although they should have left that spot they stayed. They dug Olivia's grave silently as Daryl held her body.

Maggie and Beth collected stones and rocks to outline the grave and made a cross from wood both silently crying as they did so.

Olivia was apart off their group. An amazing part of their group. Her loss was indeed a sad one.

Daryl laid her down in her grave but not before kissing her forehead and telling her he loved her one last time.

No one said anything as her body was covered and the cross placed on the grave along with the rocks.

Just hours after her death they left. They left her there and Daryl hated it.

They finally made it to Alexandria. It seemed safe looked safe. The others made it their home but for Daryl it never would be his home.

Whenever he got the chance he drive the thirty odd miles back to where Olivia was buried bringing flowers each time.

No one knew he did it, it was his secret, his time to spend with her, to not let go or forget.

He knew he would see her again. Some days he wished it would be sooner but then he realised he had a life to live whereas Olivia never got to live her life to it's full extent.

Years later the group still found safety in Alexandria. The once small group off survivors grew and grew. More children were born, more life's brought into the world happy and safe.

He couldn't be sure off the approximate date but many years later he paid one last visit to Olivia's grave.

"Soon my love." He whispered.


End file.
